justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-27537247-20181018194021
With all six stones I will finally find the lid. Ça Plane Pour Moi: '''I actually mostly like this one. The dancing gets pretty weird and awkward at certain points, but I guess that comes with this type of song, which was translated to the dance pretty well. The song is pretty catchy too. Visuals are basic, but whatever. It still bothers me that I can't remember where I've heard this before, or even if I ever had. '''Ddu Du Ddu Du: '''Ain't no K-flop here. This right here is a K-bop. Song was an excellent choice for Just Dance, and I can't help but whistle along with it. And the dancing is perfect for this type of routine as well. Feels like a manageable but still entertaining variation of K-pop choreography, especially since part of the official choreo was mix in. But holy sh*t that camera! Some people find it nauseating, but I've been waiting for this type of dynamic camera work to return since Just Dance 2015. It was such a big selling point back then but it was only used for Happy and I Love It. This routine is just all around excellent. '''Just Dance 2019: I think it's safe to give general feedback on the game. I should at least do it before the Drake song ruins it. Obviously concerns about this game began at E3 when the line-up consisted of songs nobody has ever heard of. I carried those concerns up until now, but it's pretty clear that the focus this time around was picking songs that would make for interesting routines with the top hits sprinkled in to maintain investment. They succeeded to a modest degree; I feel like a good fraction of the routines that adopted this focus were still pretty uninteresting or straight up awful. But it did work out part of the time, and I'm hard pressed to call this the worst songlist of all time. I can't call it the best either, but so far I'm not looking at this as a failure. Just a risky experiment. Correct and unopposable word of Eggplant Jesus: YEAH!: ''1. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) 2. Narco 3. Sugar 4. Ddu Du Ddu Du 5. I'm Still Standing 6. No Tears Left To Cry 7. New World 8. Mad Love ''Perfect: 9. Bang Bang Bang 10. Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing 11. Ça Plane Pour Moi 12. Fire 13. Hala Bel Khamis 14. Where Are You Now 15. Water Me Super: '' 16. New Rules 17. OMG 18. Sangria Wine 19. Not Your Ordinary 20. Familiar 21. Calypso 22. Fire On The Floor ''Good: ''23. Sweet Sensation 24. One Kiss 25. Finesse (Remix) 26. I Feel It Coming 27. Havana 28. Rhythm Of The Night ''OK: '''''29. Adeyyo ''30. Mama Mia 31. Toy 32. Work Work 33. New Reality 34. Mi Mi Mi ''X: '''''35. Obsesión 36. Rave In The Grave 37. Pac-Man 38. Bum Bum Tam Tam 39. Nichego na svete luchshe netu 40. Un Poco Loco 41. Shaky Shaky